


A Big Mistake

by MrsMendes19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: When Clary wakes up, she notices that Dean isn't beside her. She asks Sam and he says that Dean had gone out to grab breakfast, but that isn't entirely true.....And Clary was about to find out the truth when Dean comes back home.





	A Big Mistake

I wake to an empty bed; Dean wasn’t there like he usually was. He must have gotten up early and gone out to get some food or groceries. I shrug my shoulders and get up, running my hands through my hair before I put on my dressing gown and walking into the kitchen, where Sam is sitting at the table.  
“Morning Sammy, where’d Dean?”  
“He went out a while ago, said he wanted some breakfast. He should be here soon though.”  
“Okay. Want a coffee?”  
“No, I’m okay.”  
“Cool.”  
I make myself a cup of coffee and sit down next to Sam, he looks worried.  
“Is everything okay, Sammy?”  
“To be honest, no. Clary, I think Dean is cheating on you…”  
“What?! He wouldn’t.”  
“He got a text, just before he left. I think he’s going to see somebody, and not to grab breakfast.”  
I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, Dean wouldn’t cheat on me, or would he?

Just as I was about to reply, the front door opened and there stood Dean, with his arm around a girl. I was so mad, I got up and ran to my room, locking the door behind me. I lean my back against the door and pull my legs up to my chest before I begin to cry.

A faint knock on my door, made me raise my head.  
“Go away, Dean. I don’t want to hear it!”  
“Clary, it’s Sam. Open up.”  
I sigh before wiping away my tears and getting up, unlocking the door once I was standing. I let Sam in before locking the door again. I turn to face Sam.  
“Why would he do this? I thought that we were happy together.”  
“I don’t know, Clary. I really don’t. I thought you too were great together. I don’t know why Dean would do this either.”  
“Well, I know one thing for sure…I’m leaving.”  
“Where would you go?”  
“I don’t know, but I need to get away from here.”  
I collect my bag from the closet and start packing my clothes, Sam watches me as I pack.  
“Please don’t go Clary.”  
“Sam, I have to. I don’t want to be here any longer.”

Once I have packed all my things, I zip up my bag and heave it down onto the ground before pulling out the handle. I pick up my backpack and swing it over my shoulder before grabbing the handle of my suitcase and wheeling it out of the room. I silently walk through the house before stopping in the kitchen to grab my keys. I look over at Dean, who had made himself comfortable on the couch, with his new girlfriend. Tears start to prick my eyes, but I blink them away as I walk towards the door. Dean doesn’t even try to stop me. I open the door and make my way out to my car. As I pack my things into the boot, I hear footsteps approaching me, it was Sam.  
“Clary, I just wanted to wish you good luck, wherever you are going. And always know, that you are welcome to come back anytime, if you like.”  
“Thanks Sam. It means a lot, but right now, I just need to get away. You have my number, so I will text you when I am all sorted out.”  
“Okay. It’s going to be so different here without you.”  
“I know. It will be different for me too. I can’t believe that Dean would do this.”  
“Well, it was his choice. And he chose to do the wrong thing. And now he lost you.”  
“Yes, he did.”  
Sam walks up to me and hugs me. He gives me a kiss on the forehead before I climb into my car. I start the ignition and drive out of the driveway. I give Sam a small wave before driving off.

Sam walks back inside the house, to confront Dean.  
“Dean, can we talk?”  
“Sure thing, Sammy.”  
From the way that Dean was talking, Sam knew that he had been drinking. Once they were out of earshot, Sam started talking.  
“She left Dean.”  
“Who left?”  
“Clary, she left you. How could you do this to her? She loved you.”  
“I just didn’t love her anymore. I have found someone better.”  
Dean looks over at the girl, still sitting on the couch.  
“You did a horrible thing, Dean. And now you lost Clary, she is never coming back.”  
Dean looked at Sam and just shrugged his shoulders.  
“Good, I don’t want her back.”  
“You are just drunk Dean, you wouldn’t do this to Clary. I know you better than that.”  
Sam shook his head and walked over to the girl sitting on the couch.  
“I’m sorry but you are going to have to leave, my brother and I have some things to sort out.”  
The girl looked back at Dean, who just nodded at her. She got up and straightened her skirt before walking out of the door. Sam turned back to Dean, who looked at Sam.  
“You said, she left?”  
“Yeah.”  
Dean pulled his phone out of his pocked and dialled my number. My voicemail is all that he heard. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and ran to my, now empty, room. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked around, he soon realised that Sam had been right. 

Dean had locked himself in my room the day I left, Sam couldn’t get him to come out, no matter how hard he tried.  
“Dean, you need to eat something.”  
Sam says, standing outside of the locked door. Dean refused to ear or drink anything but the Whiskey that was left in my room. He rarely comes out, and when he does it’s only to use the bathroom.  
“Sam, I’m fine. Just leave.”  
Dean mumbles, raising the bottle up to his lips. He pushes himself off the ground, leaning against the dresser for support. He grabs the picture frame that has a picture of him and me during Christmas, he smiled faintly and holds the picture frame against his chest, hoping that it would bring me closer to him. As he holds the picture frame, tears ran down his face and he regretted hurting me, every single day.

The End


End file.
